Wordgirl Goes Home
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Becky has had a lot of time to think over the years, and now that she's 17, she's all too curious about who her real parents are.
1. Going Home

Becky took one last glance up to the sky. She looked back to her parents watching tv in the living room (their favorite game show was on). She knew she had to tell them.

"Mom, dad, can we talk?" Becky asked, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, honey, of course! What's up?" Sally responded. TJ was in the kitchen raiding the fridge for a good snack, so Becky called him to the couch too.

"You may want to hear this too, TJ." Becky explained. She stood in front of the tv and began her explanation.

"Look, guys, I know you're not going to believe me when I say this but...I-I'm Wordgirl."  
>For a moment, all was silent. Then they burst into laughter.<p>

"Honey, there's no way you're Wordgirl! You're nothing like her." Tim said.

"But dad that's exactly what I've been wanting you all to think all these years so you'd never find out I'm Wordgirl! Now I want you to realize it. Come on. I've dressed as her for halloween, I look just like her, we have the same knack for words..." Becky explained. They stopped laughing, but they still weren't putting it together yet. Becky sighed, picked up the couch and hovered above the ground.

"Oh my dear! Becky, you really are Wordgirl!" Sally cried. Becky set the couch down and placed both feet on the ground.

"Yes, and before we go into explaining everything, there's something else I want to tell you." Becky said. Her family listened.

"You guys know how I'm adopted, right?" They nodded.

"W-well I want to meet my real parents. A-and to do that, I need to visit my home planet, Lexicon. But I'm not leaving until I know you guys understand," Becky said.

"Understand what?" Sally asked curiously.

"Understand that you guys will always be my true family and I'll always love you to pieces, but up there in the stars there's two people who should have a fair chance to meet their daughter. No matter what happens they'll always be my real parents and you guys will always be my true family, and I just need to get to know them too. Please understand?" Becky explained. They were silent for a moment; then Sally stood, followed by Tim and TJ.

"Honey, we love you. We will always be by your side with all the choices you make and we'll support you no matter what. Besides, I had a feeling this day would come..." Sally explained, pulling Becky into a family hug.

Then Becky pulled away and walked out the door where Huggy was waiting with the spaceship that they had spent the last few months fixing up.

"Thank you guys so much for understanding. I just couldn't make this trip without knowing you guys totally understand why I have to do this. I mean, they're my parents and, they deserve to know me too..." Becky explained further as she stepped into the spaceship. Her family waved goodbye as the ship lifted off the ground. Becky waved goodbye until the door closed completely and the spaceship was zooming out of the Milkyway Galaxy at the speed of light.

Becky looked out the window at the stars in space and sighed nervously.

Just what are my parents like, and more importantly, do they still love me?

~…~

Hours later, their spaceship finally arrived at a large round red planet with a yellow shield and star on the center; home. Becky smiled widely with excitement. There were landing zones for spaceships and there was a city in a fresh air dome. Huggy parked the spaceship in an open space and they grabbed their stuff and walked towards the air domed-city. Becky stopped and stared at it from a distance.

This…this is my home. I was born here. My family is here. Will they accept me? Do they still love me? O-or miss me? Or…

Basically, Becky's head was spinning with thoughts. Only did she realize she had begun to walk very, very slowly when Bob tugged on her sleeve. He squeaked message that meant to Becky they should get moving.

…

Kyle yawned and stretched as he sat at his post, extremely bored. He had been working all day and he just wanted his shift to end so he could go home and relax and fall asleep to thoughts of Melissa and the days when they used to play together in day care.

He knew they were only little kids, but he still felt the connection with her today. He felt like he knew her like the back of his hand.

So when she showed up at the air-tight door, his mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe it was her; except she was all grown up. From her long, flowing dark brown hair and her dark ebony eyes, to her hourglass figure, green sweater and brown skirt, she looked more beautiful than he'd ever imagined. He pressed the button to let them in and watched as Melissa shrugged and walked through the air-tight door with her pilot friend.

But what is she doing back?

~…~

Once they were let in by the strangely familiar guy working the air-tight door, they began to explore the town. There was so much to see, so much to do!

But I don't even know who my real parents are…Becky thought. They could be anyone. I don't even remember what they look like! I was what, one year old when I left Lexicon? I doubt anyone even remembers me anymore.

But Becky was very wrong. As she walked through downtown, everyone began to stare. They chattered quietly to each other. Whispers of "Is that really Melissa?" and "Is that the lost child?" could be heard through the streets; not that Becky noticed. She was so wrapped up in observing the amazing sights of downtown that the people's shock didn't register to her.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find some sort of city hall?" Becky asked a nearby resident. The person she asked was so surprised to see her that he didn't respond.

"Umm…sir?" Becky asked again.

"M-Melissa?" He asked.

"Umm, no, my name is Becky." Becky replied.

"No, you look just like my long-lost daughter Melissa!" He said as he fished out a picture from his wallet and held it up to her.

When she saw it, Becky was very surprised.

"That's…that's me!" She exclaimed. She looked to Bob with a surprised look and looked back to the man.

"Melissa! I-I can't believe it's really you! It's been sixteen years since I've seen you…what happened?" He asked.

"If you really are my father, sir, can we talk somewhere else? I think I need to sit down and absorb this…" Becky asked.

"Y-yes, absolutely! Come with me!" He exclaimed, leading her towards his and his wife's home. He knew she would be elated to see Melissa again. She hadn't been the same since their only daughter had gone missing; she had always seemed a bit…off. He could never put his finger on it. But nonetheless she had vowed to never have a child again.

He led Becky through town and as he did, Becky took in her surroundings. Everything looked so perfect and flawless, like the modern-day issues of earth didn't exist here. Like they had worked out the kinks of modern civilization and built themselves the perfect society. She didn't see any signs of crime or imperfection at all. Like Wordgirl wouldn't even be needed here at all. It kind of reassured her that she could go home knowing she wouldn't be leaving anything important here…besides her parents, that is.

"This is our home, Mel-I mean, Becky, please make yourself at home." He said, gesturing towards the couch. "I'm just going to go get my wife. Then we can talk." He explained. Becky shrugged and took a seat on the couch, Bob sitting next to her.

Moments later, a lean, dark brown-haired, ebony-colored eyed woman walked out into the living room, setting down the towel that she had used to dry her hands. When she realized who was sitting there, she froze in shock.

"Jonathan, what is it? I was in the middle of making our dinner." The wife prodded.

"Just come in here, Beth!" He exclaimed.

"M-Melissa!" She exclaimed. When Becky saw her mother, she couldn't help but smile widely.

"M-mom?" Becky said.

"Let's just sit down and exchange explanations, shall we?" Jonathan requested. He and Beth sat on the couch across from the one Becky was sitting on.

"So you first! What happened that day, Becky?" He asked.

So Becky told them her whole story. She explained their crash-landing, their adoption and their transformation into superheroes. And her parents listened intently.

"…And I came here because I wanted to get to know you guys." She finished.

"So if you're some super-important superhero on Earth, why did you come to stay here?" Jonathan asked. Becky frowned.

"Uhm, I hate to break it to you guys, but…I'm not here to stay."

**Wohh. Sounds like an interesting story. However, it's not gonna be too long. Just a few more chapters. Just a quickie derived from an idea I got. But for now I gotta go to bed cuz…*sniffle* I have school tomorrow…I think I got something in my eye…gotta goo…review! *crawls up into fetal ball and sobs for hours* **


	2. Exploring The Town

"Wh-what do you mean?" Beth asked, almost speechless.

"I mean as much as I want to stay I can't. Earth needs me and I can't abandon them." Becky explained.

"But Melissa, why would you come all this way just for a vacation?" Jonathan asked.

"Well I got to thinking in the past few years and I started to wonder about my real parents, like any orphaned earthling teenager, and I just figured I'd give you guys a fair chance to know me too, because after all, you're my parents. Plus I wanted to know about where I was born. So I decided I'd take a few days off from school, superhero business and anything else I had going and Captain Huggyface and I took off. After telling my parents what's going on, of course." Becky explained. They were surprised to hear what she was telling them. No one came to Lexicon just for a visit. If you came, you stayed.

Mostly due to the fact that once you saw Lexicon, you fell in love with it. It was the metropolis that every earth being had dreamed of. It was earth's Atlantis, their lost city, their heaven, their happy place. So if an earthling came across Lexicon, they didn't leave. Some called it regular love, some called it hypnotism…but people had their opinions. So you can imagine that when their long-lost daughter came back home and found that she wasn't staying, they were upset and angry. They had lost her once, they didn't want to lose her again.

"W-well, in the meantime, i guess we should show you around then huh?" Beth asked. However her tone and the expression in her eyes was different than before. At first she was hopeful and happy, but now she had a twisted look to her eyes, that look that seems happy but just seems delusional and creepy. Something was different, and Becky suspected not in a good way.

"Uhm, sure! I'd love to!" Becky decided that for now she'd just keep an eye on her real parents while she was visiting but for now would pretend she didn't notice anything. Beth and Jonathan led Becky out the front door to their third-story apartment and out into the street below. Becky was surprised at how much it mirrored an earth town. It had everything Preposterocity had, really—downtown, shops, pharmacies, restaurants…she wondered how it could be so similar. She just shrugged it off and continued the tour.

"Downtown is the place to be most of the time during the spring and summer and even some of fall. Although there aren't really seasons on Lexicon like there are on your earth because of the extreme differences in our atmospheres. We have managed to create what we like to call artificial seasons—they're machine generated. There's weather control towers surrounding our fresh-air dome, which is air-locked, and the only way out is through the airship arsenal where you must've come in through. If we didn't have weather generators, it'd probably be chilly and bland every day," Beth explained.

"We've managed to copy and perfect your earthen societies. We've been studying earth via our secret undercover spies, who have been trained since birth to be taken to earth at vastly varying ages, from infant age to adult age. They are expertly trained in blending in to earthen society from the minute they are born. We have awesome facilities where they spend their whole life from birth to takeoff day—when they go to earth—which is exactly the same as earth." Jonathan continued.

"You…you weren't supposed to be one of those people. When you were born, everyone was so happy for us and everyone seemed to love you. So when you went missing…the whole place was devastated along with us. So you can imagine everyone's excitement when they find out you've come back." Jonathan finished. Becky's suspicions were rising in her mind as to if her saying she wasn't going to stay for good created something that she didn't expect would have happened.

"O-oh…well for what it's worth I'm really sorry," Becky said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, it's ours. We weren't watching you properly. I was taking you to my office for the day—I'm the mayor—and were walking past the airlock door when a trained air force captain was on his way to his ship for a mission. You were the most curious little kid there ever once was. You would wander off at the slightest wonder—and boy, was everything a wonder to you. So you followed him—your Captain Huggyface—onto his ship without him knowing and, well, I guess you know the rest. We had been talking to a friend we bumped into on the street and we were distracted, and we didn't see you wander off. It's our fault." Jonathan explained.

"I had no idea I left behind so much…I-I'm so sorry…" Becky said. _I'm the mayor's daughter? I really hit the place in the gut when I left…I feel so guilty! _Becky thought to herself.

~…~

By the end of the day, Becky's parents had taken her through downtown, through the mayor's office, introduced her to her grandparents and all her parents' friends, and showed her anything and everything else she wanted or needed to see. They wanted only the best for their long lost daughter—which meant anything to get her to stay. And in the end, if she still decided to return to earth, the two weren't afraid to brainwash her like they had everyone else on the planet.

Anything to maintain their metropolis.

…

After the tour, her parents showed Becky to her childhood bedroom, where she would be staying for the next few days. They had kept it the way it was the day Becky disappeared, so there was still baby stuff and a crib in the room; but with the press of a button, the crib transformed into a regular-sized single bed for Becky to sleep on. They asked if Becky wanted to change the décor to fit her liking a bit more, but she said no, she wanted to reminisce in her infant years by exploring her childhood room. The walls were covered in a light blue color, with baby animals stuck onto the wall. It looked so quaint, so cute. Becky settled herself into her pajamas and buried herself in the warm sheets and covers of her room.

Her parents stood in the doorway watching their little angel drifting into slumber-land, Jonathan's arms wrapped around Beth's shoulders. They clicked the lights off, shut the door and wandered into the living room.

"She will stay here the rest of her life, whether she likes, or knows, or not." Jonathan said in a twisted way, his eyes dillusional but his tone happy and hopeful.

**Ehh, ik its short but hey, at least I updated. It's gotten a little hectic lately cuz I got a new laptop recently (one that actually works! Yay!) so I should be updating more frequently, but no promises. I have a bit more free time now that band season is over, too XD won't you review? Oh, and happy Halloween!**


	3. Meet Kyle

The next morning, Becky had woken up to find a note on her nightstand saying her parents had to run some errands this morning, but they'd be back in a few hours so she can feel free to relax in her pajamas for a few hours and watch some television or something, they left her breakfast on the table and if it's cold then she can zap it with the microwave ray, and then she could meet them for lunch around what the earthlings call 'noon'. Becky smirked and shuffled her way to the kitchen, where eggs and bacon were sitting. The note had mentioned that they had looked up earth food and they hoped she liked the breakfast that they had prepared—which she did.

She picked up the microwave ray and examined it until she found the trigger she was supposed to pull and zapped it. The machine was interesting, but she figured that if they could manufacture spaceships that travel at the speed of light and not damage a single cell in the traveler's body, they could find a simpler solution to heating up food so it wasn't really a big deal to them.

Becky ate her breakfast and then turned on the TV. After surfing the channels, she concluded that all the shows were in Lexiconian and she didn't really know the language too well, so she didn't try to understand them. As she was reading one of the few books from their vast selection that was actually written in English, there was a knock on the door. When Becky answered it, there was a boy about her age at the door staring her down eagerly.

"Uhm, hi, can I help you?" Becky asked. She had to admit, there was something strangely familiar about the boy and Becky couldn't help but feel attracted towards him.

"Yeah, you probably don't remember me but I was your best friend back before you accidentally ran away to earth, and I-I know you probably don't appreciate some random stranger at your parents' house this early in the morning, but I-I just wanted to see if you maybe wanted to spend the day together?" He asked nervously. Becky smiled. She knew it wasn't the wisest thing to accept a day together from someone she didn't know, but she felt like she trusted the people on this planet and she felt like she knew this boy.

"Sure. I'll see you around 1:30?" Becky responded. A smile grew on his face.

"Sounds awesome. See you then," He said. Becky closed the door as he walked away, sighing in delight. Becky couldn't help but smile as she returned to her book.

~…~

After lunch with her parents, Becky met the boy from the morning's encounter at the address he had scribbled onto a small piece of paper. She knocked on the door, and a moment later he opened the door in a casual-looking button up shirt and some jeans. Becky glanced down slightly at her green long sleeve, V-neck sweater and a maroonish-colored skirt, contrasted by the white silk polka-dotted pajama bottoms and baby blue t-shirt with a dream cloud on it that he had caught her in this morning. Her hair neatly brushed back into a ponytail in contrast to her messy, disheveled hair from the morning, he smiled at her.

"Wow…y-you look a lot better once you've cleaned up…I-I mean not that you looked hideous this morning, far from it, it's just, you clean up well…" He rambled nervously. Becky giggled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." There was a brief silence for a moment before he realized he had not even explained who he is.

"Oh, excuse my manners. My name is Kyle. I know your Lexicon name is Melissa, but what do they call you around earth?" He asked.

"Becky. Becky Bottsford; or my superhero name, Wordgirl." Becky explained.

"Becky…I like it. I'll try to get used to it." He responded.

"So, where we goin'?" Becky asked curiously. He smiled and covered her eyes with his hands. Becky's curiosity peaked.

"It's a surprise." Kyle explained. He took her to the edge of the fresh-air dome that surrounded their Lexiconian city, where it was more abandoned and run down. Not many people wanted to live in this part of town or put anything in these parts, really, mostly due to the scenic view of the barren, empty red rock that lie for miles ahead on the parts of the planet that they didn't or couldn't inhabit.

He led her to a very small building surrounded by rubble from a building that had been knocked down—the size of a janitor's closet on the outside—and took her inside.

When he removed his hands from her eyes, Becky was surprised at what she saw. All over the walls were pictures of her as a baby. He went around lighting all the candles to reveal some of the items displayed that she had when she was a baby.

"It-It's a shrine," Becky stuttered. She couldn't believe she had been so missed as to have a shrine dedicated.

"Yeah. The townspeople came together once they heard about the missing child and they used a room off the city history museum for you. They gathered all your stuff and your pictures in here. But unfortunately the museum went bankrupt because people stopped coming due to the location and the scenery around the building. No one came anymore, so they had to knock it down because it was a waste of space and nothing was next door for miles around. But they wanted to keep your room so you'd be remembered, so they knocked around it." Kyle hated lying, but he knew what would become of him if he didn't. And he didn't want that. He swallowed nervously as the image ran through his head of what had happened to his mother when she had spoken out against The First.

Becky looked around. She saw pictures of herself as a young child playing with toys and having food smeared all over her cheeks and fingers, and on one wall was a video on repeat of her taking her first steps. She watched it, laughing lightly at her stumbling.

After touring herself through the abandoned room, Becky and Kyle came outside and Becky marveled at what a run-down wreck the area was.

"Wow…why would they keep my shrine in such a run down place? Couldn't they have moved it somewhere downtown?" Becky asked.

"I-I don't know, that was a long time ago…" Kyle answered nervously. Becky shrugged and Kyle led her back to downtown, knowing that The First were watching him. He was in trouble by leading her there as it is.

~…~

The First watched the security cameras as they showed a teenage boy showing a new girl around the abandoned side of town. They frowned upon his unapproved actions, but he had covered her eyes and she didn't know where she'd been going, and as long as she didn't know that they would let it go, for now.

"The boy's actions are of a meddling nature. We need to keep a close eye out on him and make sure he doesn't make a fatal mistake. Or he will end up just like his mother."

"We must also keep an eye out on the lost child. Her curiosity could cause her to find out something she doesn't need to know. It could end fatally, and we could lose one of our last connections to earth that we still have."

"We will keep them both under constant surveillance."

**Eh, short but hey. Whatever. It's a chapter, ain't it? So review. It'll make me not sick as all hell (:**


	4. Curiosity Rises, Then It Kills The Cat

"Hello, Mel…Becky! How was your day?" Becky's parents asked with plastered smiles. Through their demented smiles lay thoughts of revenge for their daughter leaving and plans for her punishment for running away from Lexicon; but Becky didn't know that. She just thought they were being nice.

"Oh…hey, guys…you know, if it's too hard for you to call me Becky then you can just call me Melissa. I'll get used to it, I'm sure." Becky said, surprised at first that they always seemed to be home when she was and they always managed to sneak up on her. But she shrugged it off, of course. One mistake among many that she would make.

"Oh, alright, Melissa. If you wish!" They said. Becky thought it odd that they seemed to be speaking at the same time, but she was sure it was just something they did sometimes. _I don't know anything about their culture, after all, maybe it's just something they do. _Yet another misled assumption.

"Uhh, okay…so how was the rest of your guys' day?" Becky asked as she sat down on the couch with one of the books she had picked up earlier in the day when she had had a bit of free time.

"Oh, quite normal, we assure you." Becky's mom answered. "How was your afternoon with Kyle?"

"It was fun! He showed me soo much fascinating stuff in town! He brought me to the old room of the museum on the abandoned end of town where my memorial was, and he showed me all the stuff I played with and used and did when I was a baby. It was soo cool. And then he showed me everything in town and it's so interesting! I love it here!" Becky answered with a smile.

"Oh he did, did he?" She said. "Excuse me; I have to step out for a minute." Beth said. Becky nodded and read more of her book.

~…~

"Kyle, you have made a mistake. You're lucky its small enough to be forgivable, but I am here to make sure it does not happen again." A woman warned, looming her shadow over Kyle's frightened disposition.

"I-I didn't mean to give away too much, I didn't think she'd suspect anything! I-I'm sorry!" He said nervously.

"I will let it go, this time. But if you make another mistake like that again or slip up about The First's master plan, you will pay with your life." He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was serious and she meant business. He swallowed his fear, but it came pushing up at his mouth again. He couldn't escape the overwhelming feeling of wanting to cry. He pushed it back as he watched her walk out his front door, slamming it behind her. His parents shook their heads in disappointment at their son, having watched the display from the kitchen. Kyle curled into the couch in fear, watching the door where she had left.

The woman returned to Lexicon's version of Earth's White House—a building where all government officials met for their daily duties in work which was simply called the Parliament building **(A/N: For lack of a better name…)**—and sat in the meeting room.

"Did you take care of the boy?" The man in the chair next to her seat at the head of the table, symbolizing that she was the leader of the group, asked.

"Yes. I warned him of the consequences of repeating the disastrous action. Luckily he said she suspects nothing. And I told him that we need to keep it that way or he will pay with his life." She answered.

"Good. Our master plan is protected."

"Indeed." She laughed, her joy in misery spreading through the group, causing them to laugh with her. As she laughed, her figure came out of the mysterious shadows it had been hiding to reveal a lean woman with ebony eyes, dark brown hair and tanned Caucasian skin, along with her husband sitting next to her.

~...~

Ever since she had told her parents she wasn't staying on Lexicon for longer than a week as planned, Becky noticed a sort of an odd change in behavior in her parents. When she had first met her parents, they seemed ecstatic to see her and completely happy and overjoyed. But once she let that flimsy sentence spill from her lips, their disposition had immediately changed. It's like something she had said had steered them in a bad direction. Of course, it's not the best news finding out that your 17-year long lost daughter is only staying for a week, but she didn't suspect that they had gone evil over the news. She would never think that her loving, caring, happy parents would be just like the dastardly villains she faced daily on earth, but she was wrong to assume so.

But of course, she didn't know that.

Later that night, after Becky's parents came home from their, as they explained, 'civic duties…', dinner and dessert, Becky curled up on the couch and dialed Kyle's phone.

"Hey, Kyle, want to go with my parents and I to the park tomorrow?" Becky asked.

"O-oh, uhh, I'd love to Becky, but I have to uhh, work all day tomorrow…sorry. Maybe some other time?" Kyle responded nervously.

"Oh. That's okay! See you some other time then," Becky concluded, hanging up her phone and shrugging to Bob, who was sitting beside her watching TV. Luckily he still remembered the Lexiconian language, so he could understand most of the shows.

"I guess everyone's acting a little weird…" Becky said. These events sent Bob's thoughts into a small whir. _Come to think of it,_ _I feel like there's something I'm forgetting…_he thought. There was something that had led me to leave Lexicon the day Becky climbed aboard my ship…what was it?

Since he couldn't remember what that was, he decided to shrug it off for now and if it came to him, then good for him. But for now he was relaxing on the home planet that he had so missed for a long time now.

~…~

"Sorry we can't get work off this week, Melissa, we really wanted to," Beth said as she headed towards the door to leave for work.

"Oh, no, I understand. I came without warning, I completely understand." Becky responded.

"Well, sorry again. We have to head off to work now, we'll see you after." Beth said. She and Jonathan headed out the door and Becky watched as they drove down the driveway and down the street, out of sight. After they were gone, Becky grabbed her coat and headed out the door to downtown to do a little exploring of her own. She felt like there were things that they just didn't want her to see, but she wanted desperately to know everything about their town.

Becky walked the streets of town where some roamed with her, but not as many as there was the first time she arrived, probably due to it being a work day. She watched closely through all the windows of the shops and stores downtown, watching for anything she hadn't seen before.

Then she came to a mysterious, abandoned looking building on the block corner. Becky stopped in front of it and studied it through the window. It didn't look like there was anything in there, but she just wanted to be sure there were no surprises in there.

She entered the building to find the front room empty and run-down. There was an old, makeshift wooden counter with an old cash register on it and rust all over everything that could rust. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. The floorboards creaked, and there was a thick layer of dust all over everything in the place. But when Becky stood still, she heard the faint sound of voices from a back room.

"But sir, we can't afford to lose her! She's our daughter, and we haven't seen her in seventeen years. Please, have mercy!" A male voice begged.

"There is no mercy in my town! This is what has to be done and you know this! Silence yourself!" Another male voice boomed.

"But sir, she's our daughter and we love her! Please, let us see her again! Your quest for revenge is ridiculous!" A female voiced cried out.

"NO! MY DECISION IS FINAL! NO MORE FROM YOU TWO!" And after that, the room went silent.

With her ear pressed to the door, she heard heavy footsteps hitting the floor and immediately scrambled back to the busy street outside, wondering if they were really referring to her, and why they were saying the things she had thought they had said.

What was this quest for revenge, and what did it have to do with Becky and her parents, and her former Lexiconian life?

Now especially, Becky was more than curious, and little did Becky know that would cause way more trouble than it was worth.

**Well I'd say that's good enough for a crappy Monday night after break. Soo yeah. Reviews?**


	5. Results of Curiosity

Becky paced the length of the living room. What had everything she heard meant? Who were the innocent-sounding people and the horrifyingly mean sounding people? Why were the two nice-sounding people being punished? With what she had heard earlier that day, many questions had been raised in Becky's head. Suddenly she felt like she had learned nothing about her hometown. Suddenly the town she thought she was just starting to get to know had become a whole different person that honestly, she didn't prefer to know. The city had turned into a villain that back on Earth, she would put in jail on a daily basis. Suddenly her stomach churned and she had a remorseful feeling taking over her. She didn't like it one bit and she couldn't stand it anymore.

She picked up the phone and called Kyle. The phone rang; rang once, pause; twice, pause; thrice, pause; Becky was getting anxious. She tapped her foot impatiently and paced the length of the room again. By the fourth ring and pause, someone had finally picked up.

"Hello?" They asked. It was a woman; probably his mother.

"Hi, this is Beck…Melissa, is Kyle home?" Becky answered.

"Why certainly, hang on." She said. There was a long pause and then Kyle picked up.

"Hey, Melissa, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey, can we meet somewhere? I need someone to talk to." Becky proposed.

"I was actually on my way to work, but we can talk there." He explained.

"Okay, thanks, I'll meet you there." Becky immediately hung up, grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

On her way through town to the airlock door where air force workers came in and out where Kyle worked, Becky looked around at everything she had seen the first day of her vacation on Lexicon; but this time it was like she had never seen any of it before. It was like every building, every street and every little crack on a sidewalk had a dirty secret to hide and she felt like everyone in town knew it but for some reason involving her earlier departure she was forbidden from discovering this secret. She never believed she'd admit such a thing due to the complete irony of it, but she was starting to feel alienated by it. She knew it was weird, but that's how she felt and how she felt she did not like one little bit.

A few minutes later she got to the airlock door where Kyle was just settling into his station. Kyle let her out so she could stand in the window and chat.

"So, what'cha wanna talk about?" He asked.

"Well I was walking through town yesterday when I kind of overheard a concerning conversation…" Becky explained everything she had heard earlier that morning on her lone adventure. Once she got to explaining, she noticed out of the corner of her eye sort of notice that Kyle grew intensely nervous.

"Uhh, oh, are you sure you didn't just overhear a movie or something?" Kyle answered.

"I guess it could've been, but it sounded pretty real…" Becky inquired.

"Well, we do have more advanced technology on Lexicon than you're used to on Earth," Kyle explained nervously. Becky noticed that he kept glancing up at the corner of his box-office where a camera sat, monitoring the station. She shrugged it off for now, though.

"I guess…" Becky decided that what Kyle had explained was definitely a possibility, so she assumed temporarily that that was the answer; she wasn't fully convinced. She wasn't convinced at all. But she felt that no one was going to come out and tell her soon.

_So I'm going to have to find out myself._

~…~

At dinner later that day, Becky and her parents sat quietly at the dinner table, chowing down on some authentic Lexiconian meal that for the life of her, Becky couldn't remember the name of. She didn't mind, though, because it tasted good. She hadn't realized just how different their culture had become from that of what she was used to on Earth.

The meals and such were one of the few things Becky felt she could still trust about the planet, being honest with herself. She felt like since everything and everyone was keeping secrets from her, she wasn't trusted and she couldn't trust anyone or anything. She felt like there was a little bit of growing internal conflict in everyone between whether or not they want her to be there or whether or not they thought she deserved to stay, because it was the least she could do instead of visiting for a week and leaving.

Then a thought occurred to Becky. What if, just what if, the Lexiconians here were mad at me for leaving for such a long time and coming back only for a week? What if once people learned that, they immediately thought different of me? What if…what if I'm seen as a traitor for turning back to Earth? Maybe they don't understand how much Earth needs me. Maybe I should sit down with my parents and explain to them why I'm only staying a week. Maybe they just need to understand how important I've become to the town, the planet even.

Or maybe I've hit a sore spot by keeping my loyalty with Earth. Maybe all these years there's been a secret war going on between planets, and maybe, just maybe, by coming back to Lexicon and explaining that I'm not staying, I've sparked this hatred once more. Maybe I shouldn't have come here…

But actually, I don't think that's necessarily true. Maybe it's a good thing that I know all this, so once I return home I'm better prepared to face whatever life has to throw at me, be it Earthly or not. Maybe by experiencing this I'll be better off somehow?

Honestly, I just don't know what to make of any of this.

~…~

The room was dark and mysterious, as usual. The Firsts liked it better that way; all the better to plot in secret in. The committee in charge of the city sat around a long, rectangular table. It was a regular working day. They were meeting to discuss the problems that were arising from the lost child's arrival and the problems arisen by her irresponsible snooping. It was getting to the point where she was discovering too much, and something had to be done. This would not go unrecognized or unpunished. And she could not, under any circumstances, find out that she was being punished for knowing too much and she could not know that they were on to her. They had to conduct everything in complete and utter secret.

"What will we do about the girl? I have collected complaints that she could be seen snooping around town by herself yesterday. She even went into the abandoned building on the edge of Main Street. We all very well know that she is definitely not allowed in there, and no one knows what she could possibly have found out from being in there." One of the committee members explained.

"This is outrageous. She needs to be taught to stay at her parents' house, even if she is locked into the house. We may even need to wipe her memory. And that stupid adolescent, Kyle, is teaching her too much. Luckily, thanks to the scare we gave him, he hasn't given away as much about the master plan that she would react rebelliously. But she still needs to be stopped."

"Much agreed. I don't think it's any surprise that we have a 100% agreement that something needs to be done about the meddling Earthling. She has to be stopped; she is causing civil unrest and worse, havoc. She is causing discomfort and irritation to the people of Lexicon, and that alone is not to be done. Disturbing the peace is worse here than she is used to on earth. She may not realize the extremities of Lexicon that Earth treats so ignorantly."

"Hold on. Where is the girl now as we speak but talking with the adolescent, Kyle, while he is busy at work. She must not know that he needs to put one-hundred percent into his job, and he should already know that as well. I suggest we warn them before we put full force into their punishment. The girl may not know what that means, but the boy sure will and he can inform her about the dangers of being politically punished. Unlike the ineffective jailing system that Earth has, she does not realize that ours is a very different and very much harsher system that she does not want to get involved in. She doesn't realize the consequences of her actions."

"She is speaking with the boy? Shall we send him a warning via the computer at his station?"

"Go on and send him a warning message."

~…~

Kyle was chatting with Becky at his station when suddenly something popped up on his computer. Whatever it was, Becky noticed it was making him nervous.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no, everything's fine…but I should get to work, I'll call you when I'm done…" He said. Becky shrugged and walked off. She decided that since she had seen enough of the secret-keeping town for one day, she would just go back to her parents' house and spend the afternoon with Huggie.

**Well, I think that's enough for one day. Review? P.S.-won't be updating for a little bit. I'm going to Florida for a week starting Thursday, so don't expect a speedy update. Just sayin.**


	6. Lost A Lot Lately

"Everyone here seems to hate me, Huggie…what did I do wrong?" Becky complained crestfallenly as she lay on the couch, hugging her knees close to her body. Huggy squeaked his response, a statement that meant "I can't remember anything about this planet either, but I feel the same way."

"Maybe I should look around some more. Maybe I'm just missing something…" Becky got up and tried to open the front door, but she soon discovered that she couldn't open it; it must've been locked, she concluded. She tried another door, but it too was locked. She checked all available escape routes from the house only to discover that they were all locked. Becky returned to the living room to see a video message waiting on the television.

"Why can't I get out of the house?" Becky asked Huggy, confused.

"I don't know," Huggy squeaked in response. Suddenly their TV played. There was a mysterious man and woman on screen, but their faces were covered by the shadow and Becky couldn't identify them.

"Hello, Melissa," The woman started. "You may be wondering why you can't get out of your parents' house. Well, I'm here to tell you." She paused briefly.

"We have recently observed your solitary actions. You humans have coined the phrase 'curiosity kills the cat', and despite my complete and utter hatred for the human race, it is actually smart. Here, there are strong consequences for your actions. If you do something good, you are strongly rewarded. If you do something wrong or misguided, or something we as the head council of Lexicon disapprove of, you can be severely punished. You earthlings have many fatal flaws in your morals, and not punishing one severely enough largely contributes to your failure as a nation and as a world. Maybe none of you humans realize it."

"Anyways, you have been snooping too long and it has gone too far without recognition. Your careless friend Kyle, the adolescent, has told you too much, and you have observed how little he tells you now. That's a direct result of our warning system. You see, if someone is doing something wrong, we warn them first if it is considered by us, the council, a mild offense that can be corrected by threatening words. We here on Lexicon believe that a happy environment can only exist if doing the correct thing is strongly enforced. Why do you think we have such a, what you earthlings call, perfect 'Utopia'."

"Getting to the real point of this presentation, young Melissa, precisely sixteen years ago you climbed aboard an airship and disappeared to the planet that we here on Lexicon have managed to avoid for a countless amount of years. And when you disappeared to that very same place, we didn't like it. And now that you've returned, we can properly enforce our dislike for your departure. And since you've worsened your mistake by 'budding your nose into other people's business', you are no longer allowed to exit this home. Have fun with your stupid little air force captain,"

"That's not fair, I didn't leave on purpose! I was little, little kids are very prone to accidents! Especially little girls with super strength, super hearing, super speed and the ability to fly!" Becky burst out. Huggy was still caught on being called a 'stupid little air force Capitan' to console Becky's confusion.

"I didn't even understand their culture when I got here, how am I supposed to know what to do and what not to do?" Becky complained more. The tape had gone to static by now, but Becky kicked the TV anyways, envisioning the woman sitting beside the man still on the screen.

Becky was infuriated by it. She was angered by the thought that she no longer had any freedoms on her home planet. Suddenly she felt like she didn't want to be there, that she just wanted to go home and cuddle up in the comfort of her home on Earth and then take a relaxing stroll through town, knowing that anything she heard during the process wasn't considered punishable by law. But she knew that there was trouble brewing, possibly from a long-buried rivalry between Lexicon and Earth that Becky just plain didn't understand. But she knew anyways that she needed to stay for however long it took to resolve the issue she was faced with. She could probably easily break out of the house, if she took enough time to understand the system they were using to trap her inside the house, but that was the least of her problems right now.

~…~

After the day passed, Becky had gathered enough intellect about the security system used to discover a way out, if only for a few minutes. She discovered that if she increased the temperature on the thermostat, the window would open to reduce the heat, and the window had censors around it to detect Becky's biological signature. So if she covered the censors with a blanket and then crawled out the window, it would take at least ten minutes for the security system to detect her biological signature. In that amount of time, at least she could get a little more info out of Kyle.

So the plan went into action, and before she knew it, she was running to Kyle's station and begging him to go on break so they could have a serious talk.

"Kyle," Becky began, out of breath, "you need to tell me more about the history of this planet. There are things I don't understand. I'm being locked inside my house, I heard what sounds like my real parents being threatened and in need of help in an abandoned building, and there were two people on my TV this morning telling me that I can't go anywhere and that me leaving for Earth by accident as a child made them angry. Who are they, why are they taking an accident as something I did on purpose so seriously when I clearly did nothing wrong?" Becky said quickly. The questions made Kyle nervous, as he knew what would happen to him if he said anything.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Kyle answered nervously.

"Come on, Kyle, don't be afraid of this council thing! Rebel for once, tell me the truth, break the law for me! Chances are the laws here aren't worth following! Wouldn't you rather be free?" Becky begged, her need for his cooperation showing in the sadness in her eyes. Kyle swallowed the need to burst into tears. He had loved and missed his friend since she left for earth that fateful day, but once she returns he can't even be honest with her. He was frustrated and sad and he needed something to take his anger out on. But he was still too scared of the council to rebel against them.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just can't do that…" Kyle responded, backing away. Tears were beginning to fall from Becky's eyes now.

"Come on, Kyle, please!" Becky begged once more. Kyle just shook his head and backed further away.

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I trusted you!" Becky yelled as she ran back home. Kyle felt extremely guilty for not telling his friend the truth, but he did value his safety and the safety of his family. And he was the only one in Lexicon who had managed to escape a total mind wipe, and he'd like not to change that. Too bad he didn't have his morals straight. Love of his life or governmental safety? I know what I'd pick…

Becky had ran back to her parents' house and crawled back through the window, removing the blanket and setting the thermostat back before the system could detect her, sending her parents home from their jobs and getting her in deeper doo-doo than she needed.

But she was more hurt by the loss of a friend than anything else. She thought she had a friend here, she thought she had someone she'd be able to trust, no matter what, through thick and thin, and she was betrayed by the very same person. She's never had to experience it before, and now that she has, it didn't feel too good.

Becky threw herself under her sheets and started streaming tears, sobbing loudly at the loss of a good friend. Huggy wandered in silently and consoled his friend by sitting next to her on the bed and rubbing her back, telling her quietly every once and a while that it was going to be okay with time, and that he was sure Kyle didn't mean to betray him, but Becky just kept letting the tears come. She had learned by now that it was better to let it all out than to hold it all in.

So, for the remainder of her alone time, she cried over her loss of two very important things: her freedom and a much trusted friend.

**You have no idea how much I had to pull my own leg to get myself to write this. Poor motivation, it's lost somewhere and its cold and hungry and scared ): anyways, review.**


	7. Its A Long Story

Becky sat in the bedroom in her parents' house that they had lent her for the week, thinking of what she wanted to do. Go back home to Earth and abandon Lexicon in their obvious time of need, or abandon Earth to fix the problems of a planet that I'm not going to live on? Becky pondered. She had duties to attend to at home that couldn't really be accomplished by others, like catching villains when they're robbing something and putting them in jail, and most importantly, _keeping _them there, but on the other hand, there was obviously something wrong on Lexicon that Becky felt obliged to try and fix, as part of her being a superhero. What to do?

"Becky? Is everything alright?" Bob squeaked, noticing his best friend's confused state as he passed by her room.

"No, not really. I know we have to get home to Earth, but someone's planning something big here on Lexicon, and I can tell. I don't know whether to stay and help or to go back home. Abandon Lexicon again, or abandon Earth?" Becky explained. Bob sighed in his monkey-squeaking language.

"I can't really tell you what you should do, Becky, you have to let your heart decide that." He squeaked. Becky sighed.

"I know, I was afraid of that. Thanks anyways, Bob." Bob gave her a thumbs up and went back to his own business.

As Becky stared back up at the ceiling, she heard a light banging noise on the window. She heard another one quickly follow the last, so she went to her window to investigate and found Kyle throwing stones at her window. Becky used her cover-cloth idea to open the window.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"Come with me, I need to tell you something!" He yelled up.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I can't leave my house without being arrested!" Becky yelled back down.

"I've taken care of that for a few hours, now just come with me!" He demanded. Becky shrugged and went to the front door, to discover after a short debate with Kyle that she was allowed to leave her house for approximately three hours to do some community service in the spaceship field, cleaning up a few spaceships that had gotten dirty from multiple trips across galaxies and ships that had collected space dust.

"What's so important?" Becky asked once they were in the spaceship field and Becky had a rag and a bottle of spaceship cleaner.

"Okay, there are no cameras around here or any kind of surveillance technology, so when I tell you this you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone I told you this, or that you know this." He began. Becky's face turned to an expression of confusion.

"Look, I can explain everything you've seen and/or heard during your visit on Lexicon, and I'm going to start from the very beginning of the planet Lexicon…" He began.

"A very long time ago, around the time of what would be the time of the Ancient Egyptians for Earth, there was your Milky way Galaxy and there was another one, the Andromeda Galaxy, where there was a planet called Jargon. **(A/N: bear with me here, I made that up. Went to , searched Lexicon, saw this. Not related to anything else in any way.) ** They were a people very similar to us on Lexicon. They were even so advanced as us that they visited your Earth frequently. A fact that your Earth scientists have had trouble finding out is that Jargonians actually helped construct the pyramids. Anyways, they would visit Earth frequently. So much so to the point that some Earthlings liked their ways of life better than their own. These people developed a hatred for Earth. They would do anything to leave it for Jargon.

"But the Jargonians didn't want Earthlings invading their perfect society. They knew that if they let that happen, the perfection that they had worked so hard to achieve for the past century would be ruined. So what this small group of Earthlings decided to do was to hijack a spaceship the next time the Jargonians visited Earth and they'd find a planet of their own to form their own perfect society on. Except, they weren't going to take it slow like their friends the Jargonians. So what they did was they went back to Jargon, stole a bunch of their technology and reverse-engineered it, making it their own.

"So this group found the planet Lexicon. Their group consisted of five males and five females. They set up very strict rules and a very harshly judging council to run their society. They called themselves 'The Firsts', on account of them being the first inhabitants of Lexicon. They made it very clear that they would rule Lexicon for as long as they lived. And unfortunately for Lexicon, they'd stolen Jargonian technology that enabled one to live forever. Even more unfortunately for Lexicon, they had mind control technology as well. Anyone who did something that they weren't happy about got zapped by the mind control device and were molded into the perfect citizen that The Firsts wanted them to be.

"While all this was going on, The Firsts were utilizing their developing technology. They had stolen experimental tech from Jargonian labs that allowed humans to have super-human abilities, such as a flawless knowledge of the English language, the power of flight, speed, and super-hearing. Basically, all the powers you have, all Lexiconians used to have. But the Lexiconians began to take their powers for granted, and the situation got out of hand. So they took everyone's powers away.

"In a very extreme case, there was a young couple on Lexicon who had a one-year-old child. One day this one-year-old child stumbled aboard a spaceship and crash-landed on Earth. When The Firsts discovered that one of their own had abandoned them for Earth, they were angry. They vowed that if the child were to ever return to Lexicon, she would pay for pledging her loyalty to the planet they had deserted thousands of years before. Something they also had to keep in mind was that this child had disappeared to Earth before they robbed every one of their powers. So if she were to ever return, they felt that there would be trouble. The parents of the child, however, wouldn't give up on their lost child. They kept trying and trying to find their child on Earth. They kept visiting and asking the locals in all their spare time, and they kept trying to make contact with Earth. They were desperate to find their baby girl.

"But The Firsts were infuriated by their constant contact with Earth. So they brainwashed the parents. But that did no good. The parents remembered their child anyways, and they continued their quest to find her. So The Firsts had to go extreme measures to fix the problem. They took the couple hostage and hid them away in the most secure, most private location they could think of, and replaced them with robots of their own creation; robots that were programmed to be ruthless people, who believed just like The Firsts, and obeyed them with no complaints.

"Once again, unfortunately for Lexicon, those parents had also been a part of The Firsts council. They had been very, very minor roles in The Council, but now that they were robots who believed in ruthless society, they were appointed head of the council. Lexicon was under their iron fists. No one was safe from them. Under their power, no one was free to be an individual, to express themselves. No one.

"And basically, that's where we are today. The parents you think you know now aren't your real parents at all. They're exact copies appearance wise, but they're just a metal shell. When you heard those voices in that abandoned building the other day, that was your parents being held prisoner by a guard. They need you, Melissa, to save them. You're the only one who still has their powers anymore. You're the only one who can save them, and all of us. They'll destroy you the second they know you're against them, though, Melissa, you HAVE to be careful." Kyle finished. Becky was very shocked and surprised to have learned all this. It was appalling to learn that her home planet had been victim of thousands of years of lying, deceit, theft and an overall disregard for humanity. Her homeland had abandoned their home themselves, and they were angry with her for abandoning hers, by _accident_.

"I-I can't believe it…" Becky muttered. "They're…they're literally being hypocrites, if this is true." Becky said. Kyle nodded.

"Pretty much."

Becky looked into Kyle's eyes and saw that he was being completely honest with her. Becky knew now what she had to do.

"Alright…I'll stay to help." Kyle smiled in relief.

"Awesome, I knew I could count on you."

"But wait...if everyone's been brainwashed, how are you rebelling by telling me all this?" Becky asked.

"Because they think I have been. They brainwashed me lots of times before, I've just never actually _stayed _brainwashed." Kyle explained. Becky nodded in understanding.

"So, we're going to need a plan. A _good _plan."

Becky and Kyle then put their heads together to think of a brilliant, and completely top-secret plan.

**Yaaay I finally got the chapter done :D I can only hope I've hit everything with the little Lexicon backstory. Review?**


	8. Executing a Plan

"_We can't let anyone know we're forming a rebellion. It has to be between you, me and your pet monkey."_

Becky looked around at everything available to her in her 'parents' house.

"_Now, we're going to need supplies. Plenty of supplies. But we can't let anyone know we've taken something. The slightest hint can tick off the Firsts."_

Becky went to the garage and searched intently through her 'dads' toolbox and picked out a hammer, a wrench and a few ray guns that had very useful abilities.

"_And your powers, those could be really helpful. If no one knows about them yet, then that's even better." _

Becky packed the supplies she'd been gathering all morning into her bag and hid them underneath her dirty clothes. No one would look there due to courtesy, right?

"_And remember, be as discrete as possible. Folks like yours notice when the slightest things don't seem right. Make sure to cover the supplies you took and the places they came from." _

Becky heard the doorknob shaking and quickly ran to her room to stash her bag away. She couldn't risk them finding it.

Becky cooled down a minute and waltzed casually out of her room.

"Oh, hey mom, dad, how was your day?" Becky asked politely with a smile.

"Not too bad, how was yours?"

"Oh, you know, boring as usual…nothing to do but clean my room a little and sit around being…you know, bored…" Becky answered. Her mother shrugged and put her stuff down.

"Say, Becky, not to sound like I want you to leave, but it's been a week, are you planning on going home any time soon?" She asked.

"Oh, I meant to ask you guys about that. See, I called home the other day and it turns out my house is being…fumigated, for the next few days, so I was hoping I could stay here for the time being?" Becky asked hopefully.

"Fumigated?"

"Yeah, there's been lots of bugs around the house lately and we're getting it fumigated. You know, killing all the pests. It involves poisonous gases so we can't be in the house for a couple days." Becky explained. Her mother nodded in understanding.

"Well, then, I guess that's fine." She said.

Before Becky turned to sit on the couch and watch some television, she was tempted to say her goodbyes to her fake-real-mother. She contemplated it a minute before shaking the thought off and going back to her own business.

_Once you do it, you're never going back into that house again._

~…~

After dinner and bedtime rolled around, Becky got out of bed and checked the clock to see that it was half past midnight. The perfect time to conduct the next phase of their plan. She got her bag of her belongings out from underneath her bed and headed for the garage.

"_That security system of theirs…we're going to have to disable it permanently. I know your parents have some tools and ray guns that would do that for you. But you have to do it at night, when everyone's sleeping. Once everyone is sleeping, there's absolutely nothing in the world that would wake them up." _

"_Oh, and once you disable the security system, they _will_ find out the next morning, and once they find out, they _will _want to kill you. You're an outsider, and when an outsider does something they don't like there's no hypnotism, there's just death sentencing. From then on you are a fugitive of the law and need to stay out of sight at all costs."_

Becky first took the screwdriver and went to the power box that sat in their garage. She untwisted a few bolts—Kyle had given her step-by-step instructions—and then she took the ray gun and aimed it at the advanced circuitry that she had revealed when unscrewing the panel that hid them.

The power box, just to clarify, was a power box for the security system. It not only held the on/off switch, but held on/off switches for every window, door and room in the house. Becky was disabling all of it in knowing that if she didn't they could easily have it repaired and she would be easily tracked down.

The ray was an energy ray. Whatever it was fired at lost all its energy—be it electricity or otherwise—to the ray. The ray could then be fired at something else—anything else—to give that object power or energy.

Once that task was done, Becky stashed the ray safely in her pocket, turning the safety on first of course, and headed for the garage door. She quickly and quietly opened and closed it, and once she was safely out of the house, she ran to the meeting spot she and Kyle had established. She met him outside her spaceship, which had been parked in the ship field, where ships could be parked for any amount of time.

She waited for Kyle nervously for the longest ten minutes of her life, until he finally managed to sneak past the airtight gate and met her at the spaceship.

"Sorry I'm late; I had a little trouble configuring the settings on the robot taking my place."

"Fine, whatever, we need to get on the ship before someone sees us." Becky said, grabbing him by the arm as she opened the hatch that let them onto her spaceship hideout.

"So this is your spaceship huh?" Kyle asked as he looked around to see unicorns decorating shelves in glass cases and a whole bunch of other stuff that looked like a little kid decorated it.

"Yeah, sorry for all the stuff, I decorated it when I was ten and I haven't had any time to fix it up."

"No, it's okay, its kinda cool." Kyle answered. Becky stopped and smiled.

"Really? You think so?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's nostalgic and simple. Your hideout resembles everything you've accomplished as a superhero." Kyle explained.

"Oh. Yeah, I have a whole back room filled with stuff from previous battles with villains. I'll have to show you around sometime if we get the chance." Becky said. Kyle smiled.

"That'd be cool," Kyle said. "But anyways, did you disable it exactly like I told you?"

"Yep, step by step. Now all we have to do is wait." Becky explained.

"Yeah, but aren't you worried? A lifelong superhero is now a fugitive." Kyle asked. Becky sat in the chair she had placed in the study room (a room she filled with books, a lamp or two and a few chairs, so the room's purpose could be to sit down and study something or gain important knowledge for a certain predicament)

"Of course I'm nervous; I don't know what to do! I feel like the police are going to come bust that door down and arrest me at any second."

Kyle sat beside her on the armrest. "Everything's going to be just fine, M-Becky, I promise. We have a fool-proof plan. Even your monkey, Bob is still here for you. He's been here all day improving the security systems on the ship so only you, me and him can get on or off." Kyle assured her. Becky glanced over her shoulder to see Bob waving at her from the control panel. Becky waved back nervously.

"Look, I'm going to go get some rest, I'll see you later." Becky said, standing from her chair and shutting the door to her room tight behind her. She had put the room in as a spare room; an extra place to stay in case she needed it. She had one for her, one for Bob and one spare room, in case anyone ever needed it. (Not anyone, obviously, but an innocent civilian or something.)

No one else was allowed in her room, too. She stashed away the most secretive stuff she had in her room. Be it diaries full of her deepest, darkest thoughts, pictures of her family (which could reveal her secret identity, of course) or otherwise, she had anything and everything she didn't want anyone else to see in there.

Becky lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, which had a red shield and yellow star painted onto it and sighed deeply.

"I don't even know what to do next…" She muttered, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Well, that's all for now…time to get some homework done -.- review?**


	9. The Real Jonathan and Beth

Becky awoke the next morning to a dark room. She realized that there wasn't much sun to flood the room, which is how she was used to waking up back home.

She quickly showered before finding her way out to the stash of food she kept on the ship for emergency purposes (she packed a little extra in for the trip) and snacked on some cereal as she sat at the computer chair and dialed her home phone.

After a minute or two, Becky's mother picked up with a smile and her image showed up on the screen.

"Hey mom!" Becky exclaimed after swallowing a spoonful of cereal.

"Becky! How are you? How is Lexicon? Oh, I still can't believe you're Wordgirl." Sally said cheerfully.

"I'm great! But Lexicon is in a bit of a rough spot, apparently I missed a lot." Becky explained.

"What's wrong?"

"They're having…political problems. I'll tell you about it when I get home, it's a long story. So anyways, how's Fair City?"

"Oh, the city is just as it's always been, save for your absence. The police are having a bit of a rough time keeping up with criminal activity. But we're managing, but you'll be home soon, right?" Sally explained.

"Oh…well actually, I have to stay an extra day or two to resolve a few issues, but I'll be home right after that! Sorry guys," Becky explained.

"Oh, dear, I guess that's okay. You have issues to resolve, we can manage."

After a few more minutes of chatting with her mother, Becky hung up the video chat and turned to see that Kyle had gotten up.

"Oh. Good morning…" Becky greeted.

"Oh, you're up already."

"Yeah, I always get up early in case there's early morning criminal activity. It's kind of a habit." Becky explained.

"Oh." Kyle mumbled. Becky could tell he wasn't a morning person, so she let him shuffle around until he would decide to wake up more before doing anything.

So once everyone felt awake, the plan went into action. Becky dug up hers and Huggy's trunk of disguises and after pulling pieces off of other disguises, finally managed to piece one together that looked like her 'mother', and one for Huggy that looked like her 'father'.

"Perfect. In the hustle and bustle of every day town life, no one will realize it's not actually your parents." Kyle said, looking them over.

"Alright then, let's go!" Becky said eagerly, heading out of the spaceship.

They got to the airtight door and hid from the security camera. When it swung away from them, they rushed through the door and down the street.

When they came to the abandoned building that Becky had snooped around earlier in the week, Becky looked around to make sure no one was paying attention and walked in, Bob following closely behind her.

She found a door and froze before opening it. Bob noticed her hesitation and squeaked a 'what's wrong?'

"It's just…my parents are in there. My _real _parents. I know I've kind of already gone through this when I got here, but this time it's not some evil robot I'm talking to. I don't know, I'm just…nervous." Becky explained. Bob squeaked his response.

"Becky, I knew your parents, and I know that no matter what happens." Becky sighed and opened the door.

The room was dark and eerily quiet, but Becky's heart was pounding a million miles a minute in her chest.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" She called. She heard a faint voice in the corner of the room, but couldn't see who was saying it.

"P-please, don't hurt us. W-wee didn't do anything w-wrong this time." Becky was shocked at how scared and hurt the voice sounded. It was almost as if she was a vampire and someone had driven a stake through her chest.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to save you," Becky called back. "I promise." Becky searched through the dark room until she came close to the corner and ran into something hard and by the feel of it, metal.

"Ow," She said, rubbing her forehead. "Is this a…cage?" Becky asked. Suddenly, Bob found the light switch and flipped the lights on. Becky rubbed her eyes from the sudden change to see two people who looked exactly like her parents standing behind the bars in front of her.

"Its…it's you again!" They said in a panicked tone, backing up to the wall. Becky removed the wig that was hiding her dark ebony hair. When the couple saw it, they sighed in relief and had overjoyed look on their faces.

"M-Melissa? Is that really you?" The woman asked. Becky smiled. They stood there for a moment, Becky's mother reaching her hand through the bars to brush it over Becky's cheek.

"You've gotten so big…" She whispered with a smile. Becky could tell tears were coming to her eyes.

"Yes, it's really me. I'm here to save you guys. You're going to help us save Lexicon," Becky explained as she used her super strength to bend the bars far enough apart for them to fit through.

"Now comes the hard part," Becky said into her walkie-talkie. "How do we sneak them out without anyone seeing two of the same person, or the wanted traitors?"

"_It's not going to be easy. You two need to take off your disguises, because it'll be easier to fool people walking down the street into thinking your parents are the real Jonathan and Beth. As for you and Bob, you guys are going to have to find another disguise to sneak out with. Luckily we thought ahead and packed one on the reverse side of your current disguises." _Kyle explained.

Becky and Bob removed their disguises and flipped them around, now displayed as two other members of the Firsts. Together, the four of them walked out of the building and Becky and Bob lead them to the spaceship.

"This is my spaceship. On earth it's my superhero headquarters, but in this case we'll be staying here until this problem is resolved." Becky explained to her parents. Her parents looked around at everything with interest.

"Sorry about all the little kid stuff, I haven't decorated since I was 10." Becky explained sheepishly.

"Oh, dear we don't care about that. We're just so happy to see you!"

"Really? That actually means a lot to me, even if it seems stupid…" Becky said. Her parents smiled. Becky felt an overwhelming sense of happiness built up inside her at seeing them in front of her. She'd waited so long for this moment.


	10. Having a Plan

Becky, Jon, Beth, Bob and Kyle sat in the library of the spaceship, discussing the next step to their plan to overthrow the committee of people at the head of Lexicon, and to bring the real Jon and Beth back into power, save the citizens of Lexicon and restore them from their brainwashed state to bring Lexicon back to justice.

"If we can do it without causing any acts of violence that would be great. Once you get into a brawl with a Lexiconian, there's no way they'll let themselves lose….I'm sure you realize that, though, Becky….what we need to try to do is get Beth and Jon—robot Beth and Jon—alone somehow, and deprogram them. My theory is that if we can get Becky back into that house, explaining that she didn't mean to run away and that she's sorry, or make up an excuse that they'd buy, we could get Becky to reactivate the security system to lock all three of them inside the house, and shut them down, the feat will be completely peaceful. The more peaceful the better." Kyle explained.

"But what do I tell them when I randomly show up at their house again? 'Sorry I ran off mysteriously during the night, I was plotting against you but realized the mistake?'"

"No, you'll have to tell them it was an emergency…tell them…uhh, tell them that you were in the garage getting a drink from the freezer when you tripped on something and fell, but instead of going back inside you snuck out of the house because you were scared. I don't know. You'll come up with something, I'm sure." Kyle said.

"But anyways, disabling your robot parents is only step one. Once the rest of the committee finds out that their leaders have been overthrown, they will NOT be happy. In fact, they're going to want to take down whoever was responsible immediately. And with our advanced technology, believe you me they will not have trouble finding us." Kyle explained. "I think most of them have been severely brainwashed. Replacing people with robots isn't our favorite way to deal with troublemakers on Lexicon, so we try not to do it. In fact, the only case where that was an option was with your parents, Becky, and obviously they never resorted to it again." Kyle explained. Becky nodded. She'd taken in a lot of information about Lexicon lately, but she found she didn't mind, considering that first of all, she was getting to know her real parents instead of robots who almost aim on destroying her, and second of all, she couldn't be happier to be learning all about her home planet.

"So I think that the best course of action to take is for you to contact me via walkie talkie once you have your 'parents' deprogrammed and deactivated, so I can proceed with the next part of the plan right away. You see, there's a specific and strict system for brainwashing troublemaking citizens and it involves a large machine hidden in the maintenance room in the capital building. In order to shut it down, I'd need to sneak in unseen long enough to disable it for good. But we need to think of a good way to do that, because security is tight. Especially since the three of us became fugitives." Kyle explained.

"Would they fall for the disguise trick again?" Becky asked.

"Maybe, but we should still come up with a backup plan. Not all Lexiconians are as easygoing as the ones that passed us on the street yesterday." Kyle explained. The gang sat there, thinking of a backup plan.

"You guys are way more advanced than Earth, right? So don't you have some sort of invisibility ray or something?" Becky asked.

"It's not that easy. The only invisibility rays invented are still under governmental control and are still experimental technology and only a select few people have access to it. Invisibility is a tricky business." Kyle explained.

"Darn." Becky said. "Any other technology Lexicon has invented that could help us?" Becky asked.

"Well sure, but like I said, security has been really tight lately, especially around the capital building. It's near impossible not to be caught in its vicinity lately."

"Oh…" Becky sighed, going back to thinking of a plan.

"….but that doesn't mean I don't know a way. I DO work for the government, remember?" Kyle smiled.

"Wait manning the airlock door is a government job?" Becky asked.

"On Lexicon it is. The government has strict control of who we let in and out. I have a specific list of peoples from different planets that aren't allowed inside the airtight dome. My boss is the assistant to the committee." Kyle explained.

"But since we became fugitives I guess the plan to pretend I'm going in to collect my paycheck is a moot…"

"But they don't know that you ran away, they just know I have. Maybe if you go back and explain to them that you got lost or something happened to you or you were somewhere studying something for school or something and lost track of time, I'm sure they'd drop whatever charges they had against you." Becky said.

"I guess, but I'd have to come up with a really good excuse. We don't have school beyond what would be fifth grade on earth, and if I said I got lost they'd never believe it because we have nowhere to get lost, like Earth's woods, and I can't say I got lost outside the airfield because no one's allowed past the airship or they're automatically zapped by a hidden electrical fence, and I can't think of any reason that something bad would happen to me."

"So, uh, can't you say you were looking some file over all night and you lost track of time?" Becky asked.

"Actually, that could work. I could say I haven't heard anything about your disappearance and say I was looking over some files out where no one could find me. What I'll do is I'll go home now and explain everything to my parents. Do you have a walkie talkie handy for me?" Kyle said.

"I think I do, let me go get it." Becky said, going into a back room to get the walkie-talkie.

"So…what was it like being in captivity for so long?" Kyle asked Becky's parents, who had been listening in on the whole conversation.

"A horrible experience full of internal suffering and mental abuse." Jon explained. Kyle nodded. Being completely honest, he hadn't seen them since he was a little kid and quite frankly he didn't remember them that well. They had been replaced a long time ago, not too long after Becky had run away to earth, so he hadn't gotten a good chance to get to know them in his best friend's absence. Thus resulting in an awkward silence in the room.

"Found them," Becky said, finding the walkie-talkies and handing one to Kyle.

"Alright, good. Now I should get home, but I'll update you whenever I can, okay?" Kyle said as they walked to the entrance to the ship.

"Just be careful, please?" Becky said.

"I promise, I will." He said with a smile. He stood there, holding her gaze for a moment before walking out to return home.

~…~

"Kyle? Where have you been? You're considered a fugitive! You need to be turned in!" Kyle's mother asked when she saw Kyle sneaking in the front door.

"Wait what? Me, a fugitive? I heard that girl from earth snuck away from her parents' house while visiting here, but I haven't been hiding from the law. I've been studying some papers from an important file all night and I lost track of time. You thought I ran off with some girl who doesn't want to stay on Lexicon?" Kyle lied, trying his very best to make it as believable as possible.

"Oh…well, I guess we have to believe you. I'll go to the capital building and talk to the committee immediately." Kyle's mother said, grabbing her coat and heading out the door. Unlike on earth, there was no procrastinating, because even the slightest bit of procrastination was frowned upon on Lexicon. Even things such as going to the committee to tell them that your son is not a fugitive of Lexiconian law and is not hiding out somewhere with an ex-Lexiconian. It wasn't uncommon for someone to go do something in the middle of the night.

Kyle sat down on the couch and sank in relief, glad to have a planet that was so strict with things that they thought could cause laziness. He pressed the button on his walkie-talkie.

"I'm in, but I still think it wasn't supposed to be that easy…I'll keep you posted."

**Well that's all for now…review?**


	11. Going Home Again

Becky approached her parents' house, crouching behind a bush unseen, and swallowed nervously. After hesitating a moment, she snuck back into the garage and through the door quietly as she could into the house.

As she looked around the house, she noticed it was quiet and empty; and suspicious.

"Mom? Dad?" Becky called out.

"Melissa? What are you doing back? We have to arr—" Beth started.

"No, no, they have it all wrong! I didn't run away, I…" Becky paused to think of an excuse.

"I went to the garage to see if there was anything to drink there a-and I tripped, and I thought my ankle was broken, so I tried to get out of the house for help. I-I didn't mean to make you think I ran away…I'm sorry!" She explained quickly.

"Well are you okay? You seem perfectly normal…"

"Yeah, yeah, turns out it was a false alarm...but I didn't figure that out 'till I fell asleep outside the hospital…" Becky explained.

"Well, at least you're okay. Why don't you sit down on the couch…"

So Becky did just that, sitting down to read a book.

~…~

Later that night, when Becky was sure her parents were asleep; she snuck into their bathroom and grabbed a hair off each of their brushes, then headed to the garage. Getting directions first from Kyle, she programmed the security system with their DNA. Come morning time, they wouldn't be able to leave the house; just like they planned. Becky, knowing the trap was set, crawled quietly back to her room, curling back into bed.

The next morning, Becky awoke to a loud scream. She rushed to the living room to see that her parents had tried to get out.

"What happened?" Becky asked innocently.

"The security system zapped me. I can't get out of the house! What is going on here!" Beth demanded.

"I-I don't know, that's peculiar!" Becky said, doing her best to pretend she didn't know what they were talking about.

"You do so know! You little brat, you've been tricking us this whole time!" Jon shouted.

"What? What are you talking about? I came home to see you guys, I wouldn't trick you!"

"Quit the act, you little sneak! It all adds up! Your disappearance and mysterious reappearance last night? You didn't think we'd actually believe you when you told us you thought you broke your ankle, did you?" Jon yelled, shoving Becky. Becky, angrily, shoved back. Just then a full-fledged brawl broke out between the three of them, causing Becky to transform into Wordgirl and use her super-strength and other powers against them. _It's just like Tobey's robots back home, right? This won't be hard…._

Becky tried to convince herself, but it wasn't working. These robots were way beyond anything she'd seen on earth.

When she got a moment, she called Kyle on her walkie-talkie.

"Kyle, mayday, my robo-parents are attacking! They know we're plotting against them! How do I stop them?"

"U-uhh I don't know, they have a control panel on their backs, but you'd need to buy yourself enough time to unscrew it!" Kyle responded after a minute.

"Are you kidding me?" Becky shouted, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't build these robots!" Kyle shouted back, not realizing Becky could have a bit of a temper sometimes.

Becky threw the walkie talkie back into her pocket, coming out of hiding and using her super speed to get on robo-Beth's back. She thrust her strong fist into her back, ripping out the cover for the control panel. She then ripped out a few wires and pressed the shutdown button, causing robo-Beth to fall to the floor. Jon, angered by the action, charged at Becky, only to have her do the same thing.

Becky watched as her robot parents laid on the floor, their metallic-robot interior showing. Just to be safe, Becky ripped the heads off of both robots, sure they wouldn't come back to life anymore.

"Alright, robo parents are disabled. Proceed to faze three." Becky explained into her walkie-talkie.

"Great, I'm on my way to commencing faze four right now." Kyle answered. Becky nodded and headed back to the spaceship to prepare for faze five.

~…~

Kyle reached the capital building and approached the security guards.

"Kyle Labier, you are considered a fugitive and suspected of betrayal. We are arresting you immediately!" The security guard exclaimed upon seeing Kyle.

"Woah, hold on, you guys have it all wrong. I didn't run away, I shouldn't be a fugitive. Yesterday I was missing from work without a word because we had a small family crisis that I needed to resolve, and there was no way I could get out of the house. I would've called, but things were too hectic. I'm sorry." Kyle quickly explained. The good thing about the strict nature of Lexiconian rule was that they believed strongly in having a good, healthy, normal family. So when it came to family matters, they were surprisingly lenient and understanding.

After checking with his boss, the security guard let Kyle into the building. Kyle proceeded to get his paycheck from the back office, and after doing that, went to the very back hallway in the building where the mind control device was. He looked around for security cameras, and once they were pointing away from the door, he quickly took action. He dismantled the lock quickly and moved into the room, quickly and quietly shutting the door behind him.

In the room, the large machine was shoved onto the back wall. It was bleeping and blinking, and had multiple buttons on it. Kyle knew that didn't matter, because the next thing he did was whip out the energy ray and use it on the mind control device. With all the energy sucked out of it, Kyle set the ray to destroy and zapped it again.

The machine sparked and in a matter of seconds, ignited. Kyle quickly ran out of the room before it exploded, grabbing his walkie talkie.

"Commence faze five!" He yelled into it. Becky, on the other end, grabbed her parents and headed downtown.

The citizens noticed the massive power surge that occurred after the mind control devices destruction and gathered in front of the capital building in a confused mass.

"What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"Is everything going to be okay?"

"My power just went out!"

Kyle walked out to the front steps of the capital building, yelling over the crowd to calm them down.

"Citizens! Calm down! I bring a revolution to Lexicon, and I'm bringing an end to an injustice none of you saw!" Kyle explained. He spotted Becky with her parents in the back of the crowd, fighting their way to the front.

"The committee was using mind control to make you into the perfect society that they wanted! But they only saw what they wanted, not what everyone else wanted, or needed for that matter. They don't understand the needs of the individual, which vary greatly." Kyle explained.

"Here I have the one and only Lexiconian that got away from Lexicon and returned, still living a week and a half later to tell about it! She, with her parents, can bring change to Lexicon, and change it for the better! And her name is Becky!" Kyle finished, introducing Becky—still in her Wordgirl apparel—and her parents to the stage.

The citizens were still beyond confused, so they had no reaction as Becky started to speak.

"Citizens of Lexicon," Becky began. "I may not have grown up here like all of you, and I suppose that's a good thing. And I always have regrets and sorrows about that. Every once and a while the thought pops in my head saying 'what if I had never run away from home? What would my life be like?'. But then I realize that what I have is the best anyone could ever have, and I wouldn't change that for the world. I have a perfectly imperfect life on Earth, and now that we've brought justice, you all can have that too. Sure, Earth isn't perfect and it has its problems, but that's no reason to desert it. I think that with a little hard work, Lexicon and Earth can live in peace again, and not completely ignore each other like little kids on a playground or something."

The citizens absorbed Becky's speech, and slowly began to applaud her.

"And although I have to get back to Earth where they need me, I can still leave you with my parents—the real Beth and Jon. They can lead you honestly, truly and justly." Becky finished.

And the rest of that hour was spent celebrating Becky, Jon and Beth's return to Lexicon, and the justice brought back to Lexicon. Now that no one was being mind controlled, they suddenly saw how ridiculous the rules were on the planet. They suddenly saw the logic and reason and sense Kyle and Becky outlined.

~…~

Later that day, Becky knew it was time for her to go home. So in the airship field, outside her spaceship, she and Huggie said goodbye to her parents and Kyle.

"Mom, dad…" Becky began. "It's been so fun getting to know the real you, and not a robot, and I wish we had more time to spend together, but Earth needs me and I can't abandon them. At least not any longer." Becky explained, giving them both a hug.

"Oh, we're just glad to know you're okay, honey. We'll call you as much as we can, okay?" Beth explained.

"Kyle, I can't thank you enough for being there for me all week. I'm really going to miss you…" Becky said, giving him a hug.

"I'll try calling you too…"

Right then, Kyle would have told her how he really felt, but he pictured how it would've played out; and it wasn't good. Long distance was one thing, but different planets were another. There's no way that would've been possible. Not only that, but he was almost sure there were other fish in the Earth sea that she could be interested in.

After they finished saying their goodbyes, Becky and Bob boarded the spaceship and headed home.

And boy, was Becky glad to see her welcoming family in the living room when she did get back. She knew that there, things were back to normal again.

**Woww, so raise your hand if that was a very cheesy ending…*raises hand* Sorry if it wasn't what you expected, I tried my best…I've been getting a slight writer's block for this lately. /: anyways, review?**


End file.
